The Ultimate Sacrifice
"The culmination of pure dedication. A machine unmatched by any other." Overview The Ultimate Sacrifice is a long anticipated game mechanic and Ultimate-tier upgrader obtained upon performing the titular game feature. The Ultimate Sacrifice was added on March 8, 2017 and it was first announced officially on the Berezaa Games Forums. Ultimate Sacrifice Upgrader The Ultimate Sacrifice is an extremely complicated but powerful upgrader when used correctly and its effects on ores are indicated by the color the upgrader parts flickers: * If the upgrader part is white when ores enter, orevalue gets multiplied by 2.5x and all status effects are removed. * If the ore has not been upgraded by The Ultimate Upgrader before, any upgrades afterward cause the orevalue to be increased by 5% * If the upgrader part is white and blinks pink when ores enter it, then it multiplies orevalue 25x and does not remove status effects. With a Second upgrade, it multiplies ore value by 2.5x then adds $5k. If the ore has been upgraded by The Ultimate Sacrifice at least twice, then it Increases orevalue by 5% * If the upgrader part is yellow when ores enter, then it blinks pink and multiplies orevalue by 50x. With a second upgrade, it multiplies ore value by 2.5x and removes all status effects. All upgrades afterward cause the orevalue to be increased by 5%. Ultimate Sacrifice Game Mechanic The Ultimate Sacrifice is meant to act the same as and work alongside with the Tesla Resetter. The Ultimate Sacrifice requires the player to be life 1000 or higher and needs to click a GUI button when you verify. Upon performing The Ultimate Sacrifice makes you start on life 1 again, the same way you originally started Miner's Haven (with the following items in your inventory: Basic Furnace, Basic Iron Mine, Basic Conveyor, ten Ultimate Conveyors, along with several items you can keep with you. The Ultimate Sacrifice can only be performed once. After performing The Ultimate Sacrifice, you will gain the ability to obtain overpowered Fusion Reborn Items (currently including Dragonglass Blaster, Diamond Breech Loader, Eternal Fracture, Sage Justice, Azure Spore, Aether Schrodinger, Lightningbolt Predicter, Frozen Eclipse, etc.) Like with Rebirth, The Ultimate Sacrifice cannot be undone. When you perform the Ultimate Sacrifice, the items on your base will unanchor all their parts before disappearing, causing low to severe lag depending on how many items you've placed on your base and the part count of the item. What Will I Keep? Berezaa released an FAQ page on Berezaa Games forums (that are now down forever) that further answers this question. Here are the following assets you keep after performing the Ultimate Sacrifice: * Research Points and uC (Unobtanium Crystals) * Mystery Boxes, Lucky Clovers, & Twitch Coins * Your ore limit * Any Discord Conveyors, Update Boards, Rocket Launchers, and Submitter Trophies Sacrifice Escrow For your limited-time seasonal items, those items are held in escrow and will be returned to you when you reach Life s-100 (you obtain the "s-" life prefix when you Sacrifice). The items that are held in escrow are listed below: * Exotic and Collectible items * Reborn-proof Contraband items, including THE UNDERTAKER * Code-exclusive items, such as the Ancient Conveyor * Paid items, like the Executive Pillars and the Pineapple Refiner * Twitch items, including the Twitch Scanner and Twitch-Powered Upgrader * Adv. Reborn items * Luxury items For the mystery-box exclusive vintages, reborn items, the Overlords and uC Shop Items, they are gone forever. Good luck getting them back. Milestone Rewards Berezaa has acknowledged the users who have rebirth far more than 1,000 times for the sake of it. Here are the special rewards along with the Ultimate Sacrifice for users who have reached these milestones: Keep in mind that it's not worth the energy to rebirth several times just to hit a life 2000, 5000, or 10000+ milestone or above just to receive the perks as it will take more times to do the rebirths to hit the milestones rather than compensate for not receiving the perks that come along with the milestones. Worth it? By the time you reach your 1,000th life, you should have more than enough experience on Miner's Haven to be able to start all over again and regain all the progress you have lost much more efficiently than you did when you first started Miner's Haven, especially with The Ultimate Sacrifice in your inventory, adding a large sum of money and massively multiplying ore value. You can always regain Reborn items again. You will also have access to Reborn Fusion items which have unique designs and powerful effects, which were inherited from both of the fused items. History of the Idea The thought of The Ultimate Sacrifice was made by the user MythicShad0w and the Ultimate Sacrifice model was created by the user Negativize on the Berezaa Games community forums. The Ultimate Sacrifice was announced in early August 2016 and was released in March 2017. It started off as sacrificing everything but Vintage, Exotic, and Collectible items JUST FOR the Ultimate Sacrifice. Berezaa pushed back The Ultimate Sacrifice In October 2016 but then, he considered save slots, having the same data on two slots and performing The Ultimate Sacrifice on one slot and keeping all your data on another slot which does not seem like a bad idea. Berezaa now realized how complicated The Ultimate Sacrifice would be and that this new mechanic would need more to it and more planning. After October, Berezaa stayed silent about The Ultimate Sacrifice until January when he realized where he wanted to take The Ultimate Sacrifice and announced March as the official release time for The Ultimate Sacrifice. On January 14th, Berezaa released this forum post where he releases the final plans for The Ultimate Sacrifice. On February 9th, 2016, Berezaa released the final images of the new items to be released in the update which includes 5 new fusion reborn items and 5 new slipstream items. Berezaa also later shown off items like the Hyper Mine, Assembly Unit, and Iron Refiner, the effects were unknown. On February 25th, 2017 Berezaa created the Twitter account @HavenRBLX where he showed off a new GUI design for Miner's Haven. Trivia * The Ultimate Sacrifice is the first mechanic in Miner's Haven that will reset the lives of the player and removes their Reborn, Premium, and Refined items. * The Ultimate Sacrifice resembles the Azure Refiner (with the white crystals), a Tesla Resetter, a Gate of Eclipse (with the white and gray color palette), and has the Particle Orb on both the Overlord Device and True Overlord Device. * The Ultimate Sacrifice is the second item in Miner's Haven to have a multicolored conveyor (with the first to be Reversible Conveyor, the third to be the Centering Conveyor, and the to be the Ultimate Conveyor) but has the first conveyor to have more than two colors. * The Ultimate Sacrifice's upgrade part is a different texture than most other upgraders, using the foil texture instead of plastic. * The upgrade beam appears to flicker erratically. * The upgrade counts as 20 upgrades, which nullifies the Ore Negator and the Alien Relic. * The Ultimate Sacrifice's conveyor size fits with a Wide Conveyor. This means that it is the first upgrader with a 3 unit wide conveyor (The second upgrader with a 3 unit wide conveyor is The Final Upgrader.) * The Ultimate Sacrifice is the second upgrader that gives ore a random upgrader AND has upgrader parts changing color to indicate how it the ore get upgraded, the first is Rainbow Upgrader * Unlike other Ultimate Tier items (Overlord Device and True Overlord Device), it has a money capacity limit, similar to the Catalyzed Star. * Similar to the Gate of Eclipse, its hitbox is broken, allowing users to place items inside of it, which is useful for saving space in your base. * People who sacrificed with 10,000 lives or more have had problems getting the True Overlord Device, and instead of getting the Overlord Device. However, this may be fixed by placing a Basic Iron Mine down a Basic Furnace down (this results in earning $1 more than needed), getting the True Overlord Device. * The conveyor piece was not aligned properly with other conveyors coming inbound of the upgrader. This was fixed on the update on 3/31/2017. The initial rotation of the Ultimate Sacrifice in placing mode was fixed along with this. * This is the second largest item, the first being the ironic Tiny Iron Mine, and the largest upgrader in the game. * Starting in early June, you can do the second sacrifice (S+) which leaves you with an Iron Mine and a Basic Furnace until you reach s+10 to get The Final Upgrader. * The Ultimate Sacrifice upgrader is destroyed in The Second Sacrifice. What's left of it will be yours to keep in the form of the Statue of Sacrifice. Category:Ultimate Category:Upgrader Category:Large Category:Game Mechanics Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission